


how would you feel?

by cloudvinyls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, lesbians that are shy to tell there feelings for eachother, listen to how would you feel by ed sheeran when reading this, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudvinyls/pseuds/cloudvinyls
Summary: heejin was bored and got nothing to do because of the power interruption so she called her bestfriend, kim hyunjin to come over where they never expect that things will escalate quickly from a slow dance.





	how would you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> so i did this cuz i was bored and we had no electricity so i came up with this idea and i just want to share it to you even though its sort of a mess but here enjoy!

heejin keeps checking her phone from time to time. if she already has a text from someone “i can’t believe she isn’t here yet, i’m so goddamn bored” she thought. if it wasn’t for the suddenly electricity brownout in the neighborhood, she would have finished her social studies essay tonight but her computer can’t work without electricity, so she just passed. instead she just called her best friend , kim hyunjin.

_yeah the beautiful kim hyunjin with beautiful cat eyes and quirky personality that heejin fell in love with, yes she fell in love with her._

to go hangout with her. who is now in front of the door, knocking. with chinese takeout on her right hand.  
“hey, i’m here!” hyunjin shouted. suddenly heejin runs to the door to open it.

“hey.” heejin says, trying not to tense her self up just seeing the beautiful figure of the taller girl.

“fuck never expect that it would be this dark.” hyunjin snorted as she removes her shoes near the doorstep.

“languange.” heejin retorted as she lights her flashlight to guide hyunjin the way in the kitchen.

“so when will the brownout would last?” hyunjin asked as she opens the container of the food she ordered.

“i don’t know, a week i guess?” heejin says, hoping the girl to stay for a week. she just hates the darkness that surrounds her apartment.

“well i’m going to stay for a week, or more.” hyunjin says, nonchantaly.

heejin almost choked on her food when hyunjin just said that. “kim hyunjin staying in my house for a week? i haven’t cleaned my room yet! i don’t want her to see my clc shrine! she will think that i’m in sort of cult!” heejin screams in her mind.

“wouldn’t mind thought if it was more than a week.” heejin said, trying to calm herself.

—

“i’M SOOOO BOREEEED” heejin tapping her full stomach and plops herself in the couch, arms wide open.”but hyunjin, will you really stay here for a week?”

“yes of course, just to make sure you are really really safe.” hyunjin replies as she’s trying to check something in her backpack.

it made heejin blush on the thought that hyunjin wants her to be safe. “she’s really willing to do that for me? never knew she would be a sweetheart.”

“yeet! found the speaker here!” hyunjin says, raising her bluetooth speak up as if she succeed from a difficult mission. heejin chuckled on the quirkiness of the other girl.

hyunjin took out her phone, and asked “what song you wanna play, heejin?”

heejin sat beside and snatched the phone away “please don’t look” hyunjin rolls her eyes and agreed.

heejin is trying her best to find a upbeat song that could break the silence in the living room.

“tada here it is!” heejin gives the phone back to hyunjin and stands up as the intro of the song comes up.

“c’mon hyunjin! don’t be a kill joy!” heejin shouts, as she sways her hips enjoying the beat of the song.

“seriously.....out of all the songs i have....you have to choose this?” hyunjin groans on the song heejin chose, which is open the door by- nevermind she forgot the artist but the song has this stupid beat that she liked.

“hyunjin, sweetie you should know the some other nature of korean songs.” heejin says, still swaying. feeling the beat of the song.

hyunjin still wants to protest but instead she just gave the girl a chance, so she just stands up and joined the petite girl on the dancefloor.

the two didn’t care much on the sweats covering their bodies from all the stepping and swaying, trying to match their moves from the beat that the song is making. even though the girls are starting to run out of breath from all the dancing, their smiles on their faces never started fading.

—

“phew that was exhausting!” heejin says, exhausted as she plops herself on the couch once again.

“don’t be a whiny it’s just one song.” hyunjin teases while checking another song.

when heejin heared the next song, she says when she sits up on the couch “never knew you have a thing for english songs.” the song was actually one of her favorite underrated track, which is how would you feel? by ed sheeran. with that soft melody and guitar playing in the background , oh how she would not love the song.

**(listen to how would you feel by ed sheeran for a better reading experience)**

“i just find it pleasant listening to it.” hyunjin comes to heejin, reaching her hand to her. “so miss jeon heejin, do you wanna dance?”

_you’re the one girl,_   
_and you know that it’s true_

the other girl was hesitant, because she saw this kind if scene in the movies where a guy would ask a girl to dance with him in a prom night and towards that the guy will confess that he fell in love with her. heejin doesn’t want to make her expectations high that hyunjin would be her happy ending. “what if she’s straight? or she just bored again ? god no it’s very impossible ” heejin thought.

_i’m feeling younger,_   
_everytime im along with you_

“please, heejin? let’s just have fun for tonight.” hyunjin pleaded and gently pulls heejin up with her one hand, making their bodies collide to eachother. the short girl got shocked to the tall girl’s action, she would be fully embarassed if hyunjin hears her loud heartbeat.

_we are seating in a parked car,_   
_stealing kisses in the front yard_

“wrap your arms all over my shoulders.” hyunjin instructed, so heejin just followed, trying to not make herself very shaky from her nervousness.

_we got question we should not asked_

“and just follow my lead okay?” hyunjin says as she puts her hands all over the petite girl’s waist.

_but how would you feel?_   
_if i told you i love you?_

heejin barely can hide the pink tint forming on her cheeks. trying to lose the eye contact on the girl in front of her as soon as possible but she just could not do it. if you see how the other girl just looks at her, her eyes was full of stars, as if heejin is the one who made all of those light up.

_it’s just something that i want to do_

“do you know what’s the most beautiful part of your face?” hyunjin asked, sincerely. trying not to break the eye contact.

heejin just shooks her head.

_i’ll be taking my time,_

“there’s actually two” hyunjin answers. “here” she gives a heejin’s little mole a peck which is near on the tip of her left eye. which made heejin froze.

_spending my life,_

“and here” as she cupped heejin’s face and connects her lips to the other girl.

_falling deeper in love with you_

heejin didn’t respond to the kiss for a while, she thought that it’s just a dream that she doesn’t wan’t to wake up at all but she realize that the lips pressed to hers felt so real, so she kissed it back.

_that you tell that you love me too_

hyunjin’s lip is so sweet and velvety that made heejin urge to kiss her more and tighten her hold on the latter’s shoulder.

the kiss has no tongue involve, it was slow and soft yet gentle and passionate as if they know that both of them meant for eachother. their lips has this sensation that doesn’t wan’t it to part ways. they have no choice but to let it part since they ran out of breathe.

“h-heejin i didn’t really mean that, i’m so sorry .” hyunjin apologized as she suddenly sat down on the couch.

“no no it’s actually fine” heejin says, as she sat on the taller girl’s lap, facing her.

“look at me, kim hyunjin” heejin commands, cupping hyunjin’s face.”me, jeon heejin is deeply in love with a girl name kim hyunjin.

hyunjin smiles on the girl’s words and gave her a peck on the lips. but she suddenly got flustered and hides her face on the other girl’s neck as she says in a high pitched voice “kim hyunjin is also in love with jeon heejin.”

heejin couldn’t help but a tear came in the corner of her eye. when hyunjin came to the rescue by suddenly kissing it. “heejin, i know i’m not really great at expressing my feelings but please remember this moment where i showed you that how much i’m in love with you, so don’t cry now baby, this isn’t a dream.”

heejin still couldn’t hold back her tears because of the latter’s words. she’s just so happy that kim hyunjin, the love her life, liked her back which she actually didn’t dream to.

“i love you so much, hyunjin. thank you for giving me this moment and i will fully cherish it.” heejin says, trying not to make her voice crack from crying as she hugged the other girl.

“shhhh i love you too, so much baby more than anything in this world.” hyunjin whisper as she kissed her lover’s cheeks.

heejin’s arms stayed on the tall girl’s shoulders and still sitting on her lap while hyunjin still huga the shorter girl’s waist tightly as if the world would end.

they only stayed on that position, not caring that their bodies get tired, only hearing the beat of their hearts of how much theyre relief that they can be beside eachother. forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me, kill me
> 
> twitter: @orbitaus / @girimonth


End file.
